


friction

by arlathans



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shakarian Sunday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathans/pseuds/arlathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus needs to talk with Shepard. Urgently.</p><p> </p><p>Edited on 16/03/15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friction

There's no mistake - Garrus' subvocals are rumbling in the exact way that drives her crazy; low, demanding, quiet enough for only her to hear,. Shepard squirms slightly, only half listening to the briefing she asked Kaidan to give to the crew, about what supplies they need to get for the Normandy the next time they dock to the Citadel. She's determined to take this through. Garrus will have to wait. He'll have to be patient to get what he wants.

After what feels like an eternity, the briefing is finally over. She nods at the crew and her team, letting them to get on with their jobs. Garrus nuzzles her neck, subvocals still rumbling in the same way, only louder.

"Shepard, I'd like to speak with you. In your cabin."

She lets out a short laugh, though her knees are sort of weak and she feels slightly lightheaded from the turian's soft purring. "Does it involve anything more than speaking?"

He chuckles in a low voice, causing desire to pool somewhere below Shepard's stomach. _Damn him_ , she thinks before he's even replied. _He knows._

Garrus pretends to consider carefully, though she knows he's just teasing her.

"Maybe", he finally says, in a casual tone.

She turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I always have time for you, Garrus."

He plants a soft kiss on her lips before leading her towards the elevator, holding her hand. She smiles at him knowingly, and he smiles back in a turian kind of way.

 

She's pressed against the elevator wall before the door's even closed properly, Garrus kissing her, then nipping her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, subvocals rumbling again in that needy way. Shepard lets out a throaty laugh at his urgency before his teeth graze an extra tender spot on her neck and the sound turns into a moan. She can feel him smirking against her, and in revenge lets her fingers move over the sensitive spots on his neck. He moans instead, the sounds of his subvocals turning from low rumble to gentler purring, leaning a bit heavier against her as if his legs didn't work properly, and she knows she got it right.

"The elevator stopped, Garrus", she chuckles, and he lets go of her, standing straight. He motions towards the cabin door, his face flushed slightly, and she goes, making sure her hips sway just a bit more than usually. His subvocals growl, and she smirks, turning to face him as he locks the door.

"EDI?" Shepard calls.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Would you mind telling anyone wanting to speak with me that I'm busy, for at least an hour?" Her breath hitches as Garrus pins her against the wall again, holding her hands above her head, pressing a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck to her to her jaw, and then she feels his mouth on her earlobe, nipping, sucking, and she moans before she can stop herself.

"Of course, Shepard."

"Thanks", she manages to breathe before there's a turian mouth on hers, tongue prying her mouth open, teeth gently pulling her lower lip, and it's amazing, the way Garrus' mouth tastes, and the way his subvocals rumble, and her knees feel weak, arms wrapped around his neck. He has one of his fingers just inside the waistband of her pants, pulling her against him. Shepard bucks her hips against the turian ones, and subvocals rumble louder for just a moment.

"Sometimes I regret that I'm not a biotic", he says, pulling away slightly. "I wouldn't have to hold your hands up like this."

"Rope has been invented, you know", she says dryly, smiling. The grumble he lets out turns her legs to jelly, and suddenly she's glad she's pinned against the wall, or she wouldn't be able to stay upright.

"Did I say you were allowed to speak?" he growls, almost ferociously.

"No", she replies, smirking.

He frowns disapprovingly, then sweeps her into his arms so quickly and smoothly that she hardly has time to register it. Then they're at her bed, and he lays her down on it to a half sitting position.

"Rope, you say? Do you have some here?"

She smiles widely, nodding towards the nightstand drawer. He opens it, starting to empty its contents on the bed. A pistol. Some magazines. Thankfully, he doesn't stop to examine them further. Some other things, trivial, but necessary to have in one's nightstand drawer. Then, he pulls out a silky rope. He eyes it carefully, then places the stuff back in the drawer and pushes it back, turning to face Shepard. He moves over, caging her with his body.

She reaches up with her head to kiss him, but he lifts himself into a sitting position, pinning her to the bed. She lets Garrus tie her hands behind her, gently enough to not hurt her, firmly enough to not let her free. She bucks her hips up, teasing. Garrus' subvocals growl.

"Stay still. And quiet."

"Alright", she says, smirking as he shakes his head, scrambling off the bed to remove his pants. He then moves back, his crotch in front of Shepard's face, plates tightly shut, one hand in her hair.

"Open your mouth."

She opens her mouth as told, closing her eyes. She knows what's coming.

Garrus slides into her, and Shepard moves, mouth warm, sucking and licking and nibbling on his length, and Garrus _groans_ , groans as if she'd never done this before, and it sounds amazing. She moves her head back, flicking her tongue across the tip and he bucks, filling her mouth again. She opens her eyes, looking up at him; he has his eyes closed, mandibles wide, mouth open, and he's making the most delicious sounds, both with his voice and subvocals.

She goes on like that, looking up at him, and when he glances down at her, trying to look assertive and tough and whatnot, he blushes, and his eyes dart back up again.

It's not long after that he comes, almost collapsing on Shepard, his knees shaking. He's breathing heavily, hips bucking. Shepard swallows, smirking as he pulls out of her mouth, licking her lips mischievously.

Garrus looks down at her, and somehow manages to look both mildly intimidating _and_ incredibly sexy with a flushed face and heavy breathing. He moves without saying a thing, kissing her, and it's all desperate and forceful and bruising, teeth scraping against teeth and tongues twirling together in a dance. Her eyes flutter shut. Then his mouth is not there, moving down her chin to her jaw to her neck. He pulls her t-shirt up and over her head, letting it fall behind her, and he kisses his way down to her breasts.

He tugs her nipple with his teeth, licking it, and Shepard's back arcs, his hand is kneading her other breast, occasionally pulling and twisting the nipple with his fingers, in just the way she likes, and Shepard moans, despite knowing what'll happen - and he stops.

"I said, quiet."

She nods, and he continues, abandoning her breasts, kissing his way downwards, pausing only to pull off her pants and underwear. And then his mouth is hovering above her. She can feel his breath, stirring the tuft of hair covering her. Her eyes open and she looks at him curiously, and is met with the beautiful sight of Garrus looking up at her, smirking in a turian way, and looking so hot Shepard thinks she might come just from looking at him.

He runs the tip of his finger through her folds, hardly touching her, and it's maddening, the way she can feel it so clearly. She lets her head fall back on the pillows, eyes closing as he spreads her legs a bit wider and twirls his tongue around his clit, pushing a finger in her, crooking it in a beautiful "come here" motion. She bites her lip to stay quiet, and it's all she can do to not buck her hips up. Garrus goes on, adding a second finger to the mix, he's slowly working her up towards the edge, licking and nibbling and sucking and brushing his tongue over and around her, and just when she's about to come, a groan escapes her mouth, and he sits up, pulling his fingers out of her. Shepard's hips buck helplessly, her breathing is heavy, and she's whimpering and moaning.

"Come on, Garrus..."

"I told you to stay quiet and still."

She continues bucking with her hips, searching for the friction to finish her, however fruitless she knows it to be.

"P- please, Garrus.."

"I usually don't let people off the hook, but since you asked so nicely.."

Shepard whimpers again and before she realises Garrus has let her hands free, kissing her, pushing into her, filling her with his length, and thrusting, in and out, in and out, hands roaming over each other, kissing her neck. She lets herself fall over the edge, letting the waves of pleasure roll over her. He guides her through the aftershocks, slowing down and then picking up pace again, and soon she's again near the edge. She spreads her legs a bit wider, and the moan he makes - she could listen to that sound forever. He keeps thrusting into her, almost frantic. Shepard lets her hands trail over all the sensitive spots on the turian's head, neck and cowl, fingers like the touch of a feather, light and soft, and then Garrus bites her neck, she digs her fingernails into his shoulders, and then they're both coming, falling into the warm abyss together.

 

 

They lie down for a long while, breathing heavily, snuggled against each other.

The last thing Shepard hears before falling asleep is Garrus' subvocals purring gently.

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk idk i've never written this stuff before??? feedback would be appreciated
> 
> by "this stuff" i mean f/m smut :))


End file.
